digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Sun, Dark Spore
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Rebecca Forstadt |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) February 11, 2001 (En:) April 28, 2001 |continuity= }} Ken comes face to face with his kidnapper, while Davis and the others are hot on the trail. Though, Daemon's servants aren't far behind, and the DigiDestined are soon caught up in a fight to the death. Synopsis After Ken is taken away by Arukenimon, the others follow her truck to retrieve him. However, even with support from Joe's brother Jim, they are unable to pursue him due to a railroad crossing that has a series of trains rush through it in rapid succession. Meanwhile, Yolei and Kari were battling LadyDevimon when she cruelly takes a young skateboarder hostage as a human shield, causing a furious Yolei to strike her from behind with a skateboard to free the hostage. When LadyDevimon prepares to attack her in retaliation, Silphymon killed her in self-defense. Shakkoumon did the same to MarineDevimon when he endangers Cody and T.K. while they were evacuating a hospital when MarineDevimon launched one of his tentacles through the window next to the stairs and nearly struck Cody as he wheeled a paraplegic patient to safety. Both Yolei and Cody are shocked at the fact that their Digimon killed another one, but Kari and T.K. respectfully know they did the right thing to prevent any casualties. Meanwhile, Ken learns more about his past, Oikawa, the Dark Spores, and he found out that he kidnapped the kids, saying they wanted to come. He then makes copies of Ken's spore and transfers it to the kids. The Dark Spore made kids smarter and made them good at sports. Oikawa's truck was still being pursued by Davis but suddenly Daemon appears in front of the truck. Featured characters (1) * (1) * (6) * (9) * (12) *'' '' (29) |c5= * (6) * (24) *'' '' (30) * (34) * (35) |c6= * (4) * (15) *'LadyDevimon' (23) * (27) *'MarineDevimon' (28) *'' '' (31) * (36) |c7= *'' '' (32) * (38) |c8= * (33) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Veemon: What is this, Grand Central Station?! Enough with the trains already! Everyone else: Give us a break! Give us a break! :—The team loses their patience at the railroad tracks. Mummymon: Wait! I think I hear something! Can you hear it too? Arukenimon: No. Is it Daemon!? Mummymon: The stars are gossiping to each other. Arukenimon: Huh? Mummymon: They're saying they know a two couple of Digimon that will make beautiful music together. Perhaps they're trying to tell us something. What do you think? Arukenimon: Err! Did you say cute!? I hate cute! Mummymon: I think it's a sign! C'mon gimme a big smooch! Let's celebrate! Arukenimon: Crap it! Bandage Breath! Mummymon: I-I'm the guy for you! You just don't know it yet! The star said so! Arukenimon: Let me give you some advice. Give up star gazing and don't listen to musical. Mummymon: Okay, you just tell me what's you're looking for and I'll be that. You don't like cute. You don't like star. Would you like a puppy? Arukenimon: Urgh! Why don't you become invisible? Mummymon: Arukenimon! :—Mummymon isn't going to make a cut as an astrologer. Yolei: Stop that! What's the matter with you!? He is just an innocent kid! That's called fighting dirty Coward!! Kari: Watch it Yolei! Be careful! LadyDevimon: You think I'm a coward? You humans are so pathetic.. with your honor and your compassion. I'll show you honor.. I'll win!! :—LadyDevimon's twisted sense of honor Other notes . |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Yolei announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Eine Stadt wird verwüstet